


Голод

by Ker_Ri, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Последствия одиночества





	

Что такое одиночество, Баки сполна осознает, лишь когда к нему — к Зимнему Солдату — возвращаются воспоминания.

До того — до войны, на войне — рядом с ним семья, друзья, Стив. Да, тот рядом, даже в разлуке — невесомыми теплыми касаниями по коже, под сердцем, прощальным поцелуем на губах — до следующей встречи.

Зимний Солдат понимает, что такое одиночество, оно его не беспокоит. Он — волк-одиночка, он привык так жить; наличие прикрытия ничего не меняет: свои, да не стая. И так — три четверти века.

Когда Стив находит Баки в жаркой солнечной Италии, тот не сбегает, стоит ошеломленно, заполняя последние пустующие ячейки памяти. Что ты помнишь? — Теперь все. Стив легонько трогает его за локоть, перешагивая порог, — дружеский обыденный жест, а Баки ведет, на коже мурашки, он подается вбок, следом за Стивом — бездумно, да вообще ни черта не соображая. Ключи падают на пол: вместо звона — глухой стук. Стив оборачивается, и Баки останавливается, садится — почти сползает — на корточки, сжимает правой рукой металлическую, дышит.

Весь вечер они разговаривают. Сидят на кровати, пьют чай, Баки — на самом краю, и как так получается, что колено Стива прижимается к его, он вовсе не понимает.

— Баки? — окликает Стив.

И Баки видит, как тот чуть разворачивает ладони вверх: приглашение с юных лет. Баки скользит к нему, осторожно обнимает за шею, Стив прижимает крепче, заправляет волосы за ухо, целует в висок. И все. Это как выстрел, как старт, как начало — продолжение — гребаного — оборванного — забега. Баки пытается прижаться еще ближе, плотнее — но ближе некуда, только если под кожу, сам-то Стив уж почти век как под кожей Баки, сдирай — не вытравишь, за столько лет беспамятства не вытравили. Баки возится, обхватывает Стива руками-ногами, валит на кровать, под себя, хочет окружить со всех сторон — как тот волк, что нашел свою стаю.

Стив упирается рукой в металлическое плечо — давит: что? зачем? Баки жмурится, трясет головой, сквозь грохочущий пульс слышит — подожди же, дай раздеться. Баки слышит слова, но не может осмыслить их.

— Дай хоть свет выключу — ярко.

Стив тянется к ночнику, и под лопаткой, куда он только что прижимал теплую ладонь, становится холодно. Баки перехватывает руку — зубами: прикусывает запястье. Стив замирает, не вырывается, второй ладонью медленно и сильно гладит спину, вдоль позвоночника. Баки чувствует его взгляд и заставляет себя поднять голову. У Стива широко распахнуты глаза: свет и правда яркий — блестит синева, сужен зрачок. У Баки теплеют щеки, он выпускает запястье. Понимает, что ведет себя глупо, чудно, нелепо. Стиву бы взлохматить ему волосы, да пошутить — Баки готов. Он улыбается, мол, ну что с меня возьмешь, да только ответной улыбки нет. Стив смотрит неотрывно, Баки упрямо возвращает взгляд — что ж, не станет отрицать: да, теперь вот так, теперь вот такой. Он знает, знает: только начали и не скоро закончат, вся ночь — ночи — их, но все равно — уже — мало, хочется еще. И сколько дней-месяцев-лет нужно, чтобы заглушить, утолить, наполнить по новой — неизвестно: там — внутри — воронка. А, может быть, он просто сходит с ума, наконец-то дорвавшись, да только и тело ноет, и сердце отбивает ритм: мало, мало. Наверное, он это произносит — рычит — вслух, потому что Стив вздрагивает и рывком тянет его на себя, целует — настолько ласково, что и от грубости не защипало бы так в глазах. Баки подается вперед, трется, вылизывает горячий рот и смотрит, смотрит. А потом судорожно выдыхает и расслабляется: все будет так, как нужно, потому что во взгляде Стива он видит, чувствует совершенно такой же, как у него самого, дикий, звериный голод.


End file.
